


Movie Night

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQPromptParty2018 Entries [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Hood-Mills Family, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It's movie night in the Hood-Mills household, and Regina's happy to have all of her men together for the night.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 March 2018  
> Word Count: 997  
> Written for: OQPromptParty 2018  
> Recipient: somexsangrybw  
> Prompt: 167. Movie night with the kids  
> Summary: It's movie night in the Hood-Mills household, and Regina's happy to have all of her men together for the night.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU nebulously taking place in S5, but nothing there's no Peanut, no Marian, no Dark Swan, and no Underworld. Most importantly? Robin doesn't die.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a reward for D getting herself packed and checked out of her hotel today. And any excuse to write for this family is good enough for me. *chuckles*
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

"I'm kind of surprised that you're staying home for this."

Henry rolls his eyes and grins, but doesn't look up from the popcorn he's making on the stovetop. "It's family movie night. Of course, I'm staying home for this. Besides, Robin doesn't make the popcorn right. Microwaved popcorn just won't cut it."

"That's not what your other mother says." Regina gently hip checks him, and he shifts a bit to his left to let her pull out the pan of cookies in the oven. "But I agree with you."

"Can I have one of those now?"

"No, these are for during the movie, just like the popcorn and sodas. After all these years, you should know better, Henry." Regina takes her time transferring the cookies to the cooling rack for a few minutes before transferring them to a plate. She watches as Henry shuts off the burner and transfer the popcorn to the bowl. "Do you think one bowl is enough for all four of us?"

"Mom, it's the big bowl. I think we're good. And it's not like we invited Emma or Ruby over to join us. Those two would eat us out of house and home if they got the chance."

Regina laughs at that. "You sounded way too much like me just now for my comfort."

Henry just shrugs and starts sprinkling the cheese and garlic powders into the popcorn. "I can't help who raised me." He grins at her, then motions to the cookies. "I'm just gonna be another minute here. Why don't you take the cookies and the freeze dried ice cream into the den? I'm sure Robin's going crazy trying to keep Roland from starting the movie without us."

"Can you manage the popcorn and the soda?"

"I can do two trips if I need to. Just go sit down with your husband and let me finish here. You've been on your feet all day, more than you were supposed to I'm sure, and you need a break."

"Henry, I'm fine." He fixes her with a stare she knows all too well, and she lets out a soft sigh of resignation. "Fine, I'm a little tired, but it's nothi--"

"You were told to take it easy. Now go do that."

Regina picks up the tray with the cookies, ice cream packets, and paper plates. She gets as far as the kitchen door, then stops and turns to look at him. "Henry, I love that you're staying tonight, but if you did this because of me--"

" _Go!_ "

Chuckling, she does as ordered and heads into the den. She can hear the sounds of _Duck Tales_ playing, Roland's new cartoon obsession, and she's more grateful than ever that she'd bought the DVDs for Henry when he was little. Robin looks up from the TV when she enters the room, but Roland is completely oblivious. As it should be when he's caught up in his cartoons. She sets the tray on the coffee table before joining Robin on the couch with a soft sigh. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his side.

"Is Henry coming?"

She nods. "He's finishing up the popcorn and _ordered_ me to come in here and take it easy."

Robin's lips turn up in a smile as he kisses her temple. "And I agree with the lad. You've been laid up with that horrible migraine for the last three days. You really shouldn't even be out of bed."

"I'm fine, Robin, and I was getting sick of being in bed."

"You'll tell me if you start feeling poorly again, won't you?"

Before Regina can reply, Roland turns around with a bright grin. "Mama!" He scrambles to get up and join them on the couch, wiggling his way between her and Robin. "Is it movie time yet? I already saw this episode."

"We're just waiting on Henry, handsome. Are you excited to see this movie? It's a new one for you, but it's one of my personal favorites."

"It is?"

Regina nods and snuggles him into a gentle hug. "I think you'll enjoy it. Henry did at your age."

Henry picks that moment to come in with the bowl of popcorn and a 2-liter bottle of Grape Crush with four red Solo cups over the top of the bottle. "The fun has arrived!"

"Wrong movie, Henry, though I'm sure we can introduce that one to Roland next time."

"Come on, buddy," Henry says as he sets everything down. "We need to get our snacks on our plates and fluff our pillows just right, then you can learn all about Mom's favorite mythology."

Roland jumps up, jarring Regina, but she manages to bite back the worst of the hiss of pain as the couch dips under her. Roland remains unaware, but she can feel both Henry and Robin's eyes on her. Shaking her head, she scoots closer to Robin and rests her head on his shoulder as the boys load up their plates and get ready on the floor. 

"And no singing along with the movie, Mom," Henry replies, turning around to flash her a bright smile. "At least not this first time for Roland."

"I make no such promises, Mr. I-Like-To-Recite-Every-Marvel-Movie-Start-To-Finish."

"All right, you two," Robin says with a grin. "Roland and I haven't seen this movie before, so let's just watch it, all right?" 

Henry presses play to start the DVD, and Regina knows she's lost both of them before the opening number will even be finished. She's tired and probably should be resting, but she loves this movie and she can't let Roland down. "You go, girls," she whispers along with Zeus, then mouths along with the Muses as they sing the opening number. She lets her eyes drift shut as the music envelops them, thanks to the surround sound system.

Regina is lost to sleep before the end of the first number, peacefully curled into her husband's side as their boys watch the movie.


End file.
